


Obtrusion

by marufuji



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marufuji/pseuds/marufuji
Summary: Jack never made such fatal mistakes, at least not until now, and has to deal with the consequences of invading your normal life. Neither of you have much of a choice in the matter. However, much to your dismay, he was not the first to target your cosy little home.





	1. .----

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on Quotev, where I originally published it. Not copied or w/e! :)

Great. The electric had switched off throughout the house. Again.

You've been having this problem for weeks now, but this time it really pissed you off considering you weren't using much of it at all. Just the TV and your WiFi were on this time and you were curled up on your bed watching a horror movie on your own. Your friends had dared you to watch one on your own and tell them what you thought of it later. In hindsight you could've just pretended like you watched it and googled reviews to give them a fake answer later like you used to do with books in college. Whatever. It was pretty late too, so you couldn't really be bothered to go and fix it this time but you also didn't want all your frozen food to go to waste. 

With a reluctant sigh, you lifted yourself from your mattress and put your slippers on, making sure to pick up your phone to use as a flashlight too. You had forgotten it last time and got lost in your own house which was rather embarrassing. While you were making your way down the creaky stairs, you swore you could hear someone else's movements. Footsteps. Brushing it off as your imagination, you continued down. 

Until you heard a loud thud. And a curse.

Frozen in your movements, one leg raised above the step below, you panicked. God, what the hell was that? You swallowed in fear and attempted to turn without making a sound. You walked slowly back up the stairs and kept your breathing shallow. Maybe you were being paranoid because of that weird murderer in the movie who broke into houses and told people to go to sleep, but its always better to be safe than sorry. 

As soon as you hit the top step, your head knocked into something very slimy and rather gross. The material was soft but whatever it was coated in made you want to squirm. You couldn't move. Couldn't speak. There was something in your house and you had literally walked right into it. Whoever it was started muttering under their breath and all you could do was listen to the sound of their voice. Deep, masculine, not too threatening but also did nothing to calm your nerves. Words were entering your ears but all you could pay attention to was your own breathing and your brain screaming that you didn't want to die, not here, not now, not ever! 

"You're like a statue."

His - you assumed - mocking tone pushed you over the edge of fear and tears began streaming down your face. What had you done to deserve this? You were kinda mean sometimes and don't hold open doors for people but does that really mean that you have to die at the hands of a stranger? Maybe this was just how cruel life could be and how close death was at every corner. Maybe this was the end of all the stress you had been given recently. A good thing. A blessing disguised as a curse. You were so tired of these little problems you had and perhaps this was God's answer to your mental calls for help, even if they were a joke at the time. What was he waiting for?

"I'm not going to kill you," a long pause, followed by your head slightly raising to find his face, "on one condition."

You'd do anything to survive at this point. To go outside and see the lamp posts that filled the streets. To wake up on another day, safe and sound. You were willing to throw away your dignity for a chance of being able to live another day. Whatever he wanted, you'd get it as soon as possible. He seemed to know this as he placed a hand on your trembling shoulder, most likely to further intimidate you into doing what he needs. 

"Let me stay here," his whisper was directly next to your ears, sending shivers down your spine and causing you to squeeze your eyes closed in pure terror, "for as long as I want. No questions." 

You nodded so hard that you almost felt like your neck would snap due to the speed. You told him yes, of course. A million times. You didn't have to think twice to make that decision. You get to keep on living, you get to keep on waking up on a morning hating life, you get to continue doing what you love and seeing those that you don't.   
"Wonderful doing business with you."

With that, he was gone. You don't know where and didn't hesitate to run back to your bedroom and hide under the covers. No monsters could get you under there and no weird men who break into houses would either. At least, you hoped he'd leave you alone for the time being. Your cries were silent and you kept a hand over your mouth to make sure of that until you eventually fell asleep, too tired to continue sobbing your heart out.


	2. ..---

The sun shone through the thin curtains and onto your face, successfully waking you up as it does every morning. How very unfortunate. Stretching, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and noticed that you were still wearing your slippers. Weird. However, it saved you a step in your routine, so that was a nice plus. A smile made its way onto your face and you stood, yawning. 

Practically skipping down the stairs, you had to hold onto the banister so that you wouldn't slip and fall. You weren't particularly happy, but it was always nice to start the day acting like you were in order to try and trick your brain. Fake it till you make it! You made your way into the living room and saw something unusual on the table. You stopped suddenly and tried to think of where it could've come from... it didn't look like anything you owned. Nothing you do in your day-to-day life would require a dark blue mask to cover your face - it didn't even have holes for the mouth or nose. How could someone breathe when wearing that thing? Not to mention that weird black substance around the eye holes, which quite frankly confused you even further. God knows where that came from. 

Something shifted and your eyes wandered over to the sofa. There he was. Flashbacks of last night penetrated your mind with no warning and you took a step back. He didn't look very threatening while asleep on your couch but your body had reacted on its own. His back was turned to you so his face was hidden but his clothes really did need washing... that weird slime from the mask was almost embedded into his black hoodie. His jeans weren't any better either and you wondered how the hell he could be comfortable sleeping in those. Maybe he was used to it. All you knew was that he looked like a homeless goth. Laughing a little at the thought, you left the room and continued with your morning routine. You had to make breakfast and go do your teeth whether or not there was a violent stranger in your home.

Fortunately for you, the not-so-kind stranger had likely fixed the electricity problem last night since you were able to turn the kettle on and make yourself a coffee before starting the day. It made sense, you supposed, since he'd probably be staying here from now on. The fact that he wasn't going to be paying rent angered you a little but he had your life in his hands and could steal it from you at any moment so you couldn't do much about it. It was highly unfair, but c'est la vie. You quickly decided you weren't willing to think about it further until you finished this cup of pure caffeine. No one needs to think about such annoying subjects first thing on a morning - it made your head pound and you didn't want to have to take any painkillers just yet.

Quick texts to your friends made sure that they knew you were fine but unwilling to leave the house today for personal reasons that you didn't want to talk about, like that man sleeping in your living room. A few of them asked about the movie but you decided to leave them on read for now considering the situation. You had no other obligations today like work or education either and were free to do whatever you wanted, like go back to bed or think about how the hell your life has lead up to this moment. Maybe both. Definitely both. A quick yawn escaped your mouth before you could even move. Would it be acceptable to sleep in the middle of the kitchen? Probably not, but who gives a shit - its your house, after all. 

You were tempted to just curl up and sleep on the counter until a masked man entered and stared at you. At least, you thought he was. It was the guy who was sleeping on your sofa earlier and demanded that you let him stay here... what else did he want? No longer tired and pumped full of adrenaline - and probably too much caffeine - your eyes widened and your muscles tensed. Fight or flight kicked in and you were ready for anything this weirdo could throw at you! He seemed to ignore your fear and you could swear he scoffed but you weren't completely sure. Whatever he was here for, it probably wasn't a hot drink. 

"Do you not pay your bills?" You were slowly growing to fear his clearly mocking tone but yes, you do pay your damn bills! You hate it! Why should you have to give other people money in order to stay alive? It royally pissed you off, but he didn't have to know that. He already had enough power.

"Yes, I do pay my bills. What's the issue?" 

"I tried to charge my phone earlier and it's still dead," as if that was your problem! You wished you could just tell him to leave or shove it, but alas, you valued your life at least a little bit. "Unlucky for you, that means I have to stay here longer than I wanted to." 

"I..." you didn't know what to say. Stay? Was he planning on leaving? If so, what was last night all about? Gosh, this was starting to sound like some crappy romantic comedy. You've had enough of movies and their stupid tropes. "Are you coming back?"

His face was covered, but you could swear he was amused. You weren't. The question was serious and you were expecting a serious answer in return. However, it never came. Silence welcomed you with open arms instead, but in an attempt to fight it off you asked something you thought was rather important. "What can I call you... if you do plan on staying?" You couldn't keep acting like he was some sort of nameless creature that not even scientists had ever discovered. He didn't respond for a few seconds and you almost thought he was ignoring you.

"Jack." He had said it so quickly that you almost didn't catch it, but.. wow, he really did have a normal human name. Astounding. Now you didn't have to pretend he was some sort of monster trying to get to your insides or something. You felt like you had to introduce yourself, but he stopped you before you could even open your mouth to speak. "I already know who you are." That freaked you out a little bit, but you decided not to say anything about it. However, there was one thing that plagued your mind all night and you were determined to know the answer.

"What was that bang last night?" You were genuinely curious as you were sure it was the one thing that gave away his presence in your home and therefore saved your life. At least, that was the conclusion you had come to while tossing and turning in the middle of your ocean of tears at 3am. 

"Nothing," ah, a sore subject, "don't mention it again. No more questions."

With that, he turned and left, but before he could escape your sight you noticed a dent near the top of his mask and laughed to yourself a little once you assumed he was out of hearing range. That's what happened, then.


	3. ...--

Another successful night. Jack lowered his mask back onto his face, satisfied with his meal. He had to stick with targeting the homeless for now in order to stay undetected by the public and especially the police but it didn't matter; organs are organs. They wouldn't be missed and there would be no investigation into their disappearance. Life is cruel. 

He made his way into his new home through the front door and tried to figure out if you were awake. It didn't take much convincing for you to give him a key - you actually encouraged it just in case your neighbours grew concerned about him climbing in through the windows. There was no movement throughout the house other than his own footsteps which made him feel comfortable enough to remove his mask. That stupid dent wouldn't budge and it annoyed him to no end. It was a constant reminder of his own stupidity. Of course, it was only natural as he hadn't cased the house before like he was planning to.

Why did you have to be home that night? It wasn't in the pattern that he'd noted. You'd usually be out with friends on a Friday night but that wasn't the case for some reason. Human beings are adaptable creatures - that's how they have survived for so long in the animal kingdom - but you had such a strict schedule for weeks. What happened to that? 

It was none of his business in the end, which made him more curious. But he decided to leave it for now.

Laying down on your couch, Jack closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He would've preferred a bed but that was yours and he was not going to demand a switch. This was your house after all, and although he did force his way in and threaten you to let him hide here, he wasn't going to act like he owned the place unless you pissed him off. Despite it being the only option for you, he was grateful that you had granted him asylum. 

As soon as he was about to enter the world of dreams, the TV had turned on at full volume. The sound of static filled his ears and the brightness would've hurt too if he could see it. He sat upright and stared at the source of the noise, hearing movement coming out of the screen. Who the hell was this? 

"Since when were you staying here, Jack?" his voice had the mic quality of a kid on Xbox Live - static and kinda grainy. However, it was more mature than a 10 year old shouting slurs over a multiplayer game and more masculine. Jack wouldn't be surprised if he did the same thing, though. "This is my territory." 

"Fuck off." If only the world was merciful enough to give him eyes in this moment for him to roll. It's all he's ever wanted them for. He got here first and he wasn't afraid of ghosts, especially not ones who parade around dressed like a video game protagonist. 

A malicious laugh came from the speakers. Obnoxious bastard. "Oh, I was about to say the same thing!" and then the laughter stopped, his voice now taking a more sinister tone, "I mean it. Get out." Jack could almost feel his penetrating glare but unfortunately it didn't have any effect. 

He wouldn't be intimidated by someone who couldn't even reach his shins. 

"What are you going to do, hack me?" Ben's threats were always empty and he never fought anyone directly before. He usually resorts to asking someone else to get their hands dirty for him, and yet he still acts like he's mightier than anyone in the world. Pathetic. "Try threatening me again when you learn how to fight." Despite being annoyed, Jack was still rather amused and wanted to provoke him further just to see what would happen. He placed his bets on absolutely nothing happening other than Ben disappearing with an empty threat and someone knocking at the door in a few days with a weapon. It always ended like that but it was still fun to tease him. 

Ben let out an angry grunt and stomped his foot onto the wooden floorboards. "Shut up! Get out! You're interfering!" Obviously something was happening here that Jack didn't know about. What was it? 

"Interfering how?" he was genuinely curious. The answer - whatever it may be - wouldn't make him pack his bags and run but it was something he still wanted to know. Just like how he wants to know about everything else. He'd probably die trying to figure out other people's secrets.

"We're playing a game and- hey, do you wanna play?" a dangerous question. 

"What game?" 

"Well, me and-"

Footsteps. Yours, specifically, considering there was no one else in the house. You made your way into the living room and came face to face with Link and your new roommate. Huh? He looked a little different... probably because you're half asleep. "Whats happening?" you asked while wiping the crust out of your bleary eyes and then yawned. "Why is the TV on?" your questions went unanswered as the pair stared at you in shock, most likely because you weren't afraid. 

You moved forward and started to push Ben towards the screen as he resisted with a "hey!" and looking at Jack in a silent plea. Jack just shrugged and lay down, his face towards the back of the couch so you couldn't see it. 

"Go home, you have to save Hyrule! This is my living room!" you exclaimed at the smaller man while trying to shove him back into some weird game cartridge you found next to your consoles. Your roommate chuckled at your attempts of getting rid of a ghost that many others have fallen victim to. Everyone is hilarious when they're sleep deprived.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd allow himself to get to know you a little bit - in the morning, of course. It was bedtime, finally.


End file.
